1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a rotary valve suitable for use in power steering systems.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Conventional rotary valves of this sort are generally provided with axial grooves on the inner periphery of a cylindrical bore of a valve sleeve member, closing the end of the axial grooves by bushes which are pressed in annular grooves formed at the ends of the valve sleeve member. However, if a gap space exists between the valve sleeve member and an engaging end face of the bush, leaks take place between adjacent axial grooves through the gap space, giving rise to problems such as failure to ensure required steering characteristics and the production of hissing noises.